Little Red Notebook
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: Artistic Ginny, Horrible Harry, Loving Draco,Responce to "Ginny Draws Draco"
1. On the Hogwarts Express

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

The Little Red Notebook

GINNYS POV THE INTRODUCTION

_No one really knows this about me, but I love to draw. When I was alone at home, waiting to go to Hogwarts, I would sit out in the garden after going to the Muggle school and just draw whatever came to mind. I really loved art, the idea of making something with my hands. I explored all sorts of mediums and if anyone looked in my trunk they would have seen that I had Hermione put a spell on it so that all that I made and all my art supplies would fit in there._

We ended up sharing a compartment, on the first train ride. Only because the two of us stood out so much, the girl that was going out with Harry Potter, and the boy who had to repeat his last year at Hogwarts after some unfortunate involvement with the Death Eaters. The war was over, had been for a year now. Draco and I had ended up becoming friends after I ran into a dungeon to hide from all the sycophantic bitches and bastards that seemed to want to be around me all the time. I had noticed his beauty, that blond hair those eyes that saw into my soul. I saw it and was inspired, I drew him, painted him everything I could. Sculpted his hands in clay, and I did this and talked to him and we became friends; and slowly, I realized, I didn't want to be with Harry, I loved Malfoy. No not Malfoy. Draco. I did things with Draco that I had done with Harry. We kissed, eventually one time, we made love.

Us. Making love. Harry would disagree, he always called it sex. And that's what it was with Harry, sex just sex, animalistic and crude. But with Draco. With Draco that one time that we did, it more passionate more raw, but still it was loving, he never hurt me, was gentle with me, loved me and loved my body. And what he said to me later, "Gin. You are mine now, I love you and you belong to no one else. You make me clean after the atrocities of the war. I have nothing else anymore, just you. You are all that I have, and I am yours"

When he said that to me it shook me up pretty bad, that's what I was thinking about when the disaster struck. And I was remembering how I had never told him, I loved him too


	2. Discovery

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNYS POV

When the train pulled into Kings Cross Station, Draco being the gentleman that he is pulled down my trunk. But the damned thing has a broken hinge on it, and it burst open. Out flew all of my painting, sketches, statues, anything that I had done with Malfoy as my subject flew all around the cabin. Draco started to pick them up when he hesitated.

"Ginny, what are these?" he asked, showing me a watercolor of him, bent over a simmering potion, a chalk drawing of him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest at Sunrise, and a sketch of him after a spell had backfired. "Ginny, Gin. Does this mean that you love me too?"

I could only nod, ashamed that he had found my drawings, a sign of my obsessive love about him. He moved toward me; his walk predatory and sexual but his eyes full of love. He came to me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. And god help me, I kissed him back. Kissed him back with all the love that I had in me, all the passion. Draco moved his lips down to my neck.

"I thought you hated me, after we made love." His breath and laughter tickled my neck and sent chills down my spine. "Can you believe that? I never said those words before."

I tried to keep my head cool, "You mean the words "I thought"? I didn't know you thought either." I felt Draco's smile against my neck and then I moaned and gasped as he bit my neck and then licked at the bite to soothe it. I was about to reach down and stroke that most beautiful erection when Draco grabbed my hand, shook his head no, and then started to kiss the tops of my breasts through my t-shirt. I couldn't help it, it felt so good, the things his mouth and tongue and teeth, I moaned bucking my hips against his gasping his name.

"STUPEFY!"

Draco crumpled to the ground pulling me with him. I clung to him, trying to revive him when I was pulled back and then held against a strong chest that reeked of that horrible Muggle cologne, Axe. Harry checked to make sure that I was ok.

"Stupid Malfoy. Touching you like that. Here, is all this stuff yours?"

I nodded, still in a little bit of shock, the heat from a few moments before still flowing through my body.

Harry bent down and started to pick up my drawings. "I didn't know that you were an artist. You know, the Ministry is asking for a giant painting of me, it looks like you do the Muggle style where nothing moves, but I would…like…you to…" Harry's voice drifted off as she turned around to show me a sketch I had done of Draco, of him after we had made love. It was very detailed, to me it looked as though you could see the sweat that was drying on his nude body, see the soft skin of his dick, with a drop of cum still on the tip; with him holding out two rings, one my engagement ring, the other the ring I wore on the middle finger of my left hand a present from him.

Harry took it all in, in silence. Then he ripped up the paper. Not that it matters, a memory is always better than the drawing. But then he ripped all of the art pieces up. Smashed the statues. Burned my oil paintings. Destroyed.

"Since you got all of this out of your system, I assume you can resume planning OUR WEDDING. The one that you are getting MARRIED to me." Harry walked out of the cabin, carrying my now much lighter trunk. I was right behind him and then, quickly I conjured a paper and pen and left Draco a note.

DRACO POV

Damn that Potter.


	3. A horrible Event

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

Draco had used the address for a PO Box I had set up for him to send me mail. That's what I had written on the note I gave him before I had to leave with Harry. I had thought that he wouldn't have known how to use the Muggle Post System. But then, Malfoy always surprised me. That's what I love about him; he always manages to surprise me in a good way.

I remember the first letter he sent me.

_Ginny, Love;_

_I'm sorry about what happened on the train. If you didn't want it, I'll forget it. But if you did, please reply and tell me so. I'm worried sick about you, I dream about you every night and when I think that it's Potter kissing you instead of me I get so sick to my stomach. But Gin, my love, if you do not want my love I'll go back to being your friend._

_Draco_

The letter I sent back had even fewer words.

_Draco, _

_Every day, I think of you. Every time you get a picture from me of you, know that I love you._

_Ginny_

I had sent him a drawing with it, one of him bent over a book at Hogwarts, and I continued to send him a picture every day. I always send him the best one that I did that day, even if it's only a picture of an apple or the flower arrangement for my wedding to Harry. Every day Draco asks me to come to him, live with him, and leave Harry. But I can't.

Harry has connections everywhere. More ways to find people than Voldemort did. And even though he has never actually beat me, what he says to me, does to me, breaks my heart and spirit more than if he had beaten me senseless.

I want to tell Draco, so he will come and rescue me, but I know that I can't. It's horrible to be helpless

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, and I was sitting outside in my witch's garden, with herbs and spices and other beautiful plants blooming around me. It was so summery and warm, with my back up against a Polownsoft Tree, my head resting against the pillow soft bark. I just fell asleep with my little red notebook that I drew in, in my lap.

When I woke up, I was in Harry's room, tied to the bed. Harry was standing by the window.

"There is no use trying to disapperate, or get out of those bindings Ginevra. The spell on them won't let you go until I say so." He turned from the window. "And I won't let you go, until you explain these five pictures."

Harry held them up one by one in front of me.

The first three were sketches I had made after Draco had written me a long letter, about all the things he wanted to do to me. In all three, Draco and I were in the nude. In the first picture, Draco's head was on my thigh as he played with me, my face was flushed and Draco had that really happy look on his face that I adored. The second was of me, giving Draco head. His hand was holding back my hair and his head was thrown back in pleasure. The third was of me and Draco in the shower, our bodies melded together.

The other two were if possible, worse. They didn't show us in the act of making love, but it did show us in shockingly intimate situations, Draco helping me with my homework. Draco holding my asleep form against him under a tree near the Lake at Hogwarts.

"They are sketches that I drew."

Harry scoffed. "I can see that. Are these from memory?"

I saw no point in lying to him. "one, the one where Draco is playing with me. He did that after we made love. The one where he was helping me with my homework, that one is from memory too.The others, are things that I wish happened, or will happen."

Harry slapped me across the cheek. "You whore. You slept with him. You dirty whore. Well, I'll show you what its like with a real man you bitch."

"Harry, no please. NO!"

Harry magically gagged me and took off his pants, and then whisked my clothes away by magic. He bent of me, and thrust in. My legs clamped around him in an attempt to repel him from within me, but he thought that I was pulling him in harder.

"See," he hissed in my ear, "I told you would like it better with a real man, you filthy little whore."

I was crying, the magical gag stopping my screams, but then I was nothing. I just faded out, the last thing I thought before I lost myself was _Harry is so much smaller than Draco, why does it hurt more?_


	4. A worse shock

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

I returned to my body after Harry was done with it, I was broken, sad. Harry untied me and left the room. I rolled over on my side and looked at the clock. 1 in the morning, if I left now, I would be able to see Draco if I apperated to his house in London. Fearing what might happen but unable to stay, I left to Draco's home.

When I got there, Draco wasn't there. I felt dirty and grimy, I had to use his shower. I scrubbed at my skin until it was red and raw. I scrubbed inside myself until I bled, trying to get the feeling of dirt off of me. When I was done I borrowed some of Draco's clothes. The shirt was baggy on me, and his boxer briefs were a little short, showing how I had rubbed the skin off of my legs. I couldn't help it, I went back into the bathroom and using a spell took all the hair off my body. _There, I feel a little cleaner_. There was a pop in the living room.

I walked out and there was Draco, but with a woman in his arms. My eyes widened in horror, "Draco"

He didn't look at me, "Ginny, this is not the time, wait Ginny?" He looked me full in the face, taking my appearance in. Bald, bruised, the skin on my body rubbed raw. "Gin, my love"

"Don't touch me!!" I ran out, temporarily forgetting how to use magic. I ran, and kept running until I finally collapsed, somewhere, exhausted.


	5. Found Again

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

I should have known, that when I woke up Harry would be there right beside me.

"You're awake. That's good. It's been almost a week. It's a good thing that we will be married soon, and something like that will never happen again. Imagine me, having to find my fiancée out in London, bruised beaten and bald." Harry tsked, "Not good for the image, Ginevra."

I nodded weakly and closed my eyes.

"Oh, I understand, you're tired. Get some rest"

But I knew that I didn't need rest, I needed something to heal my broken heart. I grabbed my wand and tried to conjure a sleeping draught. It didn't work I tried to summon one from the bath room. In a panic I tried to do anything, even if it was just sending sparks from my wand. Nothing happened, I had lost my magic.

DRACO POV

How could I be so stupid! I punched the wall of my London apartment, putting my fist straight through it. I glanced at the table nearby that had my smoking glass of Fire Whiskey and a Muggle TV.

I had been watching the recording from the cameras I had placed everywhere in my apartment (the Muggles do on occasion prove to make something useful). I watched as Ginny aperated in my living room, naked, bruised, and bloody. I watched as she collapsed crying and eventually moved to my bathroom where she took a shower and scrubbed her body raw and bleeding. I saw how she wrote "rape" in the mirror with a lightning bolt next to it before she wiped it away.

I hit my head on the wall cracking the plaster and giving myself a tremendous headache. My cousin, the woman I had been supporting when Ginny saw me, came in. I punched the wall putting my hand through it.

"Is something wrong?"

I couldn't look at her, I could only look at my bleeding hands. My fury flowed through my body, damn Potter. Damn, damn, damn him.


	6. Rage at Ozymandius

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

I never really wanted to marry Harry, so I kept postponing it until I finished Harry's portrait for the Ministry. But now I couldn't do that any longer, it had been a year and a half since I had last seen Draco. I pushed the thought aside, it still hurt to think about that night, not because I was raped by my fiancé or because I had lost my magic, but because Draco was with another woman. Odd right?

I looked up and the oil painting I had done for Harry, I ran through my hair, it was growing back at odd angles and I didn't have the energy to fix it. I didn't do much anymore, I hardly ate, hardly slept, just threw myself into art of any kind. I had transformed my apartment into a studio. I threw clay in the kitchen, made murals in the bathroom, and made quilts and other textile arts in my bedroom. I never did anything that might be a reminder of Draco though, so most of my artwork was abstract or of simple scenes of nature or my family or Harry.

I took another look at the oil painting that was the height of the room. I murmured "My name is Ozymandius, King of Kings,"

"Look on my works ye mighty and despair. I did not know you read Muggle poets Gin" Luna had silently apperated to my side along with Hermione.

"Hey Luna, hey Minnie" I started to touch up on some details on Harry's painting. Luna and Hermione looked at the painting critically for awhile.

"Its cold" said Luna

"Yes, there is no love in it. You pay so much attention to detail, and you care about it obviously to put so much effort into it, but it has no passion or joy like the pieces of Mal-"

"Minnie, could you hand me that brush over there?" I cut Hermione off in an attempt to distract her form the topic.

But she continued as she handed me the paintbrush, "-foy. Those pieces, they made me happy they made me feel all sorts of emotions, the emotions you had when you drew it. Even if you were angry, you could see that you loved him in the way you drew and you couldn't help but feel angry too. And when you were happy you could tell it in the picture and even if you didn't like Malfoy, you couldn't help but be happy. Those are the pieces I hope you start to do again."

"Your point is? Why should I start doing those again?"

"It made you happy,' Luna whispered softly

"It doesn't matter now." I shrugged. There was a pause.

"Hey Gin" Luna asked, "have you gotten your magic back yet?"

I stayed silent for a long time. It was a question that had needed no answer. We all knew I couldn't use magic, and I knew that even if I could I wouldn't since it reminded me of Draco.

Luna patted my shoulder, "Well, you know I have to get back to Neville and Blaise. I love having those two as boyfriends, but it's just such a head ache when I leave them for too long."

Hermione giggled, and I smiled weakly, "Well, I guess I better be getting back to Ron then." And with that the two of them left.

For awhile after their departure I just looked at the painted Harry before I made a face at him and flipped him off.

"You know Harry, dearest, you are a wanker. You fail in bed, you are evil, cruel, and I HATE YOU!" I screamed it louder at his picture "I FUCKING HATE YOU!" I flipped him off again, happy I had gotten that out of my system. I turned around and got out another canvas, and began to paint. This time I painted with my whole heart. I painted the man I loved.


	7. Wedding Day Surpise

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

"Its my wedding day" I thought when I woke up.

My head and neck hurt from where I had fallen asleep at the high table I painted my smaller pieces at. My face and short hair was stiff from where the paints I had fallen asleep in had dried on my face. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen asleep in the first place. But then, I hadn't slept in a week running on coffee and the horrible tasting yet effective Muggle drink- Red Bull. It was no wonder that I would eventually have to sleep sometime.

I looked around the room awhile, looking at the portraits I had painted of Draco, of Harry, of my friends and family. It took my sleep deprived brain a moment to realize that there was someone else in the room.

"Draco" I whispered.

He turned around. "Gin, darling."He looked me and down; and smiled. "Gin, love, you look adorable but you need to clean up." He tossed me my wand.

"I can't."

"You can't what, get clean?" He said it lightly but a look of pain crossed his face.

"No, I can't use magic anymore. I just can't. Its gone."

"Well, then I will do it for you." Draco came and sat next to me on a high stool and conjured a bowl of warm water and a soft towel. I held still while he cleaned my face.

"You hair is growing back. I think I like it at odd angles like this. You look gorgeous even with bed head."

"Draco," I whispered, "please don't."

We sat in silence as he finished cleaning me up and then for a little while longer. Then, "Draco, I hope that you are happy with that girl you were with."

"Well, Malerie Calypso is a nice person but Ginny, I'm not into the whole relationship with your cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes, Ginny love cousin."

There was silence again as my heart started to soar.

"Ginny," Draco was hesitant, "do you still love me? I mean, I see that you kept me in your artwork, but, love…" he trailed off.

I looked him in the eyes seeing everything in his heart. The pain the suffering the humiliation that we both had shared.

"I never stopped loving you Draco. Did you?" I was afraid of what the answer would be.

"Never"

We looked at each other, we hadn't been this close together since the last train ride on the Hogwarts Express. We leant in toward each other and shared a kiss. It was brief and chaste, yet at the same time a loving and passionate kiss. My wand that still had clutched in my hand shot out red, gold, green, silver, and pink sparks, setting Draco's pants on fire. We both sat there staring at the fire for a moment.

"Doesn't that burn?"

"Yeah. I thought you couldn't use magic."

"I can't…" I gasped as the realization hit me, to test it I tried the Augamenti charm to put out the fire. It worked. I squealed with joy. I flicked my wand making everything be neat and clean in my studio. I flicked it more and made the paint brushes do sycnronized swimming in the water they were in.

"Draco!! I can do magic again!" I leapt into his lap and kissed him hard and passionately, giddy and full of joy. "My magic, its back! I can do magic again!" I giggled foolishly and Draco smiled with me.

"If you can do simple magic like that after a kiss with a Death Eater, just imagine what you will be able to do when I'm through with you" Harry was at the door of my studio, in the tux he was going to wear for the wedding.

I went still, the fear of the rape, the fear of what he would do to me and especially to Draco running through my mind turning my blood cold. Draco noticed.

"Gin, love, I know what happened between you, do you want me to take you away?"

I nodded; the terror of what might happen still petrified me. I felt so foolish. I could face Death Eaters, duel Bellatrix Lestrange, face and fight Voldemort but Harry Potter the champion of good, could terrify me like nothing else.

Draco turned to Harry, "Potter, as much as I would love to rip you limb from limb right now, I have something much more important to do. I am going to go and take care of the love my life, the love of my life that you hurt and for that I will never forgive you." Turning and gathering me in his arms, he Disapperated. The last thing that I saw was a very angry and scary Harry.


	8. A nice warm Bath

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

GINNY POV

Draco took me to his apartment in Edinburough.

"Draco,"

"Yes, Ginny, I know." He cast protective charms all over it. "I'm the Secret Keeper for this place. Its where I hide out if stuff with the Death Eater arrests are getting too crazy or I just want some time alone."

"Did they come after you?" I was sad, Draco had never told me about this. I only knew that earlier last year, there had been a rash of arrests.

"Well, they looked for me, because of the Dark Mark, but that was formality really. All the Aurors know that I passed on some key information to the Order."

I looked up to him in horror, "But Snape died for being a triple agent, can you imagine what could have happened to you?"

"I loved you Ginny, I would have risked anything to keep you safe, and I still would. But that is beside the point, you my dearest darling love, are covered in paint and god knows what else. You need a bath."

He led me to his bathroom. The prefect's bathroom had nothing on this. It was huge. I mean H-U-G-E. A his and hers sink was on the far wall and there was a beautiful stained glass window for a wall on one side and a fire place and towels on the other. But sunken into the floor was the crowning glory, a pool of a bathtub with 100 taps. 33 let out different types of water (like different waters from hot springs around the world, oh the amazing uses of magic), 33 let out bubbles , 33 let out scented oils, and the final one was the drain.

Draco went around the tub, and filled it with hot but not too hot water, a pale gold foam that could support me, red bubbles the shape of roses and the size of soccer balls, pink bubbles that were humming a romantic tune, and silver Snitch sized bubbles that hovered above the water and clung to my skin. He also put in rose scented oil and lilac scented oil. He beckoned to me and I eased myself out of my clothes and into the water. Oh it felt divine. I swam and played for awhile until I noticed that Draco was in the tub watching me.

I blushed, "Love of mine, come here, I am going to wash you."

I swam hesitantly over, just the idea that he was naked in the water with me made me all wet, (well wetter than I already was from the water). He pulled me to him gently, and placed me on the edge of the tub. He slowly washed me, rubbing my legs, my body, my arms with a soft soapy towel. He smirked slightly when he saw how wet my pussy was. He licked it first and then washed it with the towel.

"So that spell you did to lose your hair," He looked at me as he continued to slowly wash my body.

"That's the only place that it didn't grow back."

"Hmmm, I think I like it better this way." And he licked me again, making a slight heat and pressure start to build in my stomach.

I moaned a little bit when he stopped, and washed my hair. I hated how he was teasing me, I wanted him. I NEEDED him and this was torture!

NORMAL POV

Draco pulled Ginny out of the tub and started to dry her off. She was so turned on by his simple actions she didn't notice how hard he was getting just watching her, or the happy loving look in his eyes because he was taking care of her.

"Draco", Ginny let out a breathy moan, "Draco please, please. If you love me, make love to me. If you want to be with me, please show me. Make love to me, please Draco."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Draco picked her up and carried her to his room. Placing her on the bearskin rug by the fire he proceeded to kiss all over her. His hands wandered down her body to her thighs and back up again. He placed himself between her legs, starting at her feet he kissed his way up one leg and ran his hand up the other, until it reached the goal. Rubbing his fingers up and down the dripping wet folds, Draco heard Ginny moan. He smirked, glad he still remembered what she liked from their one night together. Slipping one finger in, he touched her and played with her, causing her to moan and move her hips. He slipped another in and then a third, and continued to finger her.

Ginny was in heaven moaning and gasping as Draco did, well whatever he was doing oh it felt amazing. She felt tension building in her body and then it released all in a woosh as Draco touched that sweet spot inside of her. Draco looked at her and smirked as he held his hand to her and she licked and sucked the sweetly sour juice from his fingers. He bent down and kissed her.

He moved his lips from hers to her ear as he whispered, "I love tasting you on your lips."

Ginny suddenly pushed him up into a kneeling position, she bent over and took his hard dick into her mouth. It tasted amazing, a little like the oils from their bath but still masculine. Draco pulled her hair back and watched her as she did amazing things with her mouth and hands.

Draco groaned as Ginny ran her tongue over his slit and he pulled her up for an amazing kiss, as he pushed her back down on the bear skin.

"Ginny, my love, are you sure that you want this?" Ginny nodded and Draco entered her. She was tight after 18 months of being a self imposed virgin and he almost came right there. In all honesty though, he didn't even make it past thrust 5, Draco couldn't hold himself back filling Ginny with his hot cum. He smirked again as he felt her cum just from the sensation of him filling her, he shifted so that he was still inside her but able to cuddle with her on the bear skin.

GINNY POV

Oh I will always remember that night. As we lay there with him still inside me, he asked me to marry him. Of course I said no, marriage was highly overrated. But I would stay with him for forever, living with him and having his children if he wanted them. That's how it's been. I'm pregnant right now, with our first child and I have never been happier. I'm an artist now, professional, Wizards and Muggles from all over the world want art by Ginevra. (I dropped my last name). How can life be any better?


End file.
